


El beso de la bruja

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabbles, Español, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya era cuestión de tiempo de que esos dos se unieran y es que Nami si se lo proponía podría robar hasta corazones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El beso de la bruja

**Título:** El beso de la bruja

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Nami/Luffy

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Advertencias:** Punto de vista de Zoro

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, todo de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos

 **Resumen:** Ya era cuestión de tiempo de que esos dos se unieran y es que Nami si se lo proponía podría robar hasta corazones.

 **Número de palabras:** 654

 **Tabla:** Temas Musicales **No. Y Nombre:** 003\. El beso de la bruja

 **Grupo:** Fandom Insano

 

**Capitulo Único**

* * *

_“Siento tu magia corriendo_

_Por calles ocultas,_

_Como un fantasma que_

_Espía a través del infierno”_

—El beso de la bruja—Rata Blanca

 

* * *

El día que se enteraron de que Nami y Luffy ya estaban juntos no fue una gran sorpresa a como la navegante pensó que sería, para Zoro, eso ya se veía venir, todos los de la tripulación —con excepción de Luffy y la misma Nami— se habían dado cuenta de los intentos de la pelirroja para llamar la atención de su capitán.

Día tras día, después de haber pasado dos años entrenando y de reunirse nuevamente, Nami era un poco más indulgente con Luffy, más atenta y menos agresiva, aunque solo bajase un pelín la agresividad de los golpes, que aún seguían siendo dolorosos, pero ahora iban llenos de amor.

A los ojos de Zoro —o el ojo—, Nami no podría obtener el corazón de su capitán, no porque el chico fuese un cabeza hueca, no, si no porque se veía de sobra que al menor no le interesaba nada más que la carne y ser el rey de los piratas, debió admitir que sentía una pequeña admiración hacia la bruja que tenían por navegante —aunque llamándola de esa manera ocasionara que Sanji le golpease  por grosero—, ella era muy terca y parecía que quería salirse con la suya.

Sanji había comentado en una ocasión que lo más seguro es que Luffy fuera asexual, por eso no podía sentirse atraído hacia los gloriosos senos que la navegante casi mostraba por completo todos los días, que el traje de baño que se ponía cada día disminuía de tamaño a como pasaban los días.

En secreto, casi todos estaban apoyando los intentos de seducción que la navegante hacía para atraer a Luffy, tanto así, que el mismo cocinero hizo lo que hizo por la ternura que le daba verla tan frustrada, ¿Qué es lo que el cocinero había hecho? Muy simple, comenzó a preparar los alimentos para Luffy con más pasión y los dejaba siempre alado de la cabeza del Sunny, siempre dejando una nota alado del platillo. Zoro no entendía lo que el cocinero trataba de hacer, pero la explicación de Robin fue algo que le hizo sentir algo de orgullo por lo que Sanji hacía: Estaba enamorando a Luffy con comida, pero le hacía creer que era Nami la que preparaba los alimentos.  

—Creo que cocinero-kun sabe cómo seducir a un hombre—sonrió la arqueóloga—, normalmente los hombres se enamoran por la vista y el estómago, y al parecer nuestro capitán es del tipo de hombre que se puede enamorar por lo segundo.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando Luffy le corresponda a Nami y sé de cuenta de que ella no era la que preparaba la comida?—preguntó, sabedor de que esa era una buena pregunta.

—Creo que Sanji-bro—Franky, quien estaba acompañando a la arqueóloga en su lectura tomó la palabra—, trata de cocinar al nivel del que Nami-sis está para cocinar, lo digo porque curly simplemente cocina aquellos platillos sin mucha elaboración.

Bueno, el cocinero no era un idiota después de todo, ahora le tocaba a él convencer a su capitán para que prestara atención a la navegante, que esa era una misión para el segundo a bordo y tenía que hacerlo lo más sutilmente.

La ayuda fue dada, por su parte, el empujar ligeramente a Luffy hacia la navegante y causar un revuelo, había salido de la mar de increíble. Si no fuera por los golpes que Nami le había propinado a su capitán, todo habría salido de maravilla.

Ahora, veía a la pareja y se veía que Nami era feliz, muy tarde se dio cuenta de que la ayuda había sido parte del plan que Nami había elaborado. Era una maldita arpía usurera, maldita bruja… pero estaba feliz por ella y su capitán, a pesar de haber sido usado junto al cocinero.


End file.
